Backtracking Yesterday
by scribbler123
Summary: Time, memories, perception? They're tricky things. You see, to them he's the epitome of evil, a person they'd pledged their lives to destroy, but to him, they're just his siblings. OR. Adam and Bree get sent back in time after a year of war against Chase. They know him now as a liar- a killer- the destroyer of all. But he isn't yet though. He's just their innocent baby brother. AU.
1. Intro

**Hi guys :)**

**So this is the multi-chap fic I've been considering doing for AGES. I'm still going to be working on my other story, this will be a sort of side project (I'm really excited for this, I've had this all planned out and everything for a really long time!)  
**

**Oh and thanks to **AllAmericanSlurp** who a little while ago told me all about the joys of muti-chap fics, while also giving me the motivation to finish writing this without realising it! THANK YOU :)**

**THERE'S A SUMMARY FOR THIS STORY DOWN THE BOTTOM!**

* * *

** I don't own Lab Rats, nor will I ever.  
**

**WARNING: Character OCCness because it's AU and Adam and Bree have been through mass destruction of everything and Chase is...well he's obviously not going to act all nice to the people he's fighting against. **

This is an intro, so it's short, but the other chapters will be longer- it's just sort of setting up the ground work for the story before it actually starts. Oh and I'm probably setting the past to be around season one-two :D

**ENJOY:) **

_**(Hopefully...if not...thanks for reading anyways, and I respect your opinion! Telling me why you didn't [or did] like/not like this would be muchly appreciated...ha, 'muchly' I don't even think that's a word...)**_

* * *

It felt like forever since the last time the bionics had all been in the same room. But that was probably because it had been.

The last time the three Davenports had stood in the lab, they were united against the same cause. They were there to keep the world safe from those who wanted to see it burn, to be the silent vigilantes who worked behind the scenes to make sure nothing too dastardly happened to the population of earth.

Now two were still fighting for the same cause, Adam and Bree trying to vanquish evil and protect their world, even if it meant destroying their brother. Chase, once naively innocent and openly wondrous Chase, well, he had diverged from the path his siblings took- being lured away by the ever promising dark side, morphing from a hero into a villain.

"Just give up already," His once calm voice barked out in a tone that was entirely indistinguishable from the once youngest sibling, he had renounced the name 'Davenport' a long time ago.

The rebellion was supposed to have put an end to it, but having such a strategist on the side of evil, led to every plan created by The Resistance being gleefully thwarted. They hadn't seen him do it, but they just knew that Chase was lurking around every corner, ready to merrily put a stop to any attacks they had arranged.

The two elder bionic siblings made eye contact, they may be cornered, there may not even be that much of a world left to save anymore –not after Chase had gotten his hands on it. But they would still fight, they would still stand tall -no matter what.

Together, they uttered a single word, "Never."

And to think that they almost missed this, that they almost didn't make it down to the lab in time to stop him from finishing his fabled 'Weapon Of Mass Destruction' he'd been scowering the globe for parts to create.

"Very well then," A coy smile flitted across the male enemy's face, like he was inwardly laughing at a joke he didn't seem willing to share, "if you insist."

The two against the wall remained stoic, they'd given up with pleading with their once younger brother, he was but a stranger now, a ghost of the boy he used to be. There was no use trying.

"Go on then," Bree raised her chin defiantly, some voice in the back of her mind telling her that it had to be done, "Do it."

"Oh I plan to, don't you worry about that," his voice ran smoother than the finest silk, yet bubbled out of him like fire, beautiful yet so very, very dangerous. It revolted them.

Chase took a step forward, causing the two before him to slide back even further, into the empty space a certain middle capsule used to be. Chase clucked in disapproval, but looked like he'd been expecting it all the same.

"Kill us like you killed everyone else!" The female continued, holding back the lump she could feel forming in her throat, "Like you killed Leo and Tasha."

"-Oh no, don't you see? I have so much more planned for you, what I did to them was simple, oh you should have been there," his dark chuckle sliced through the room, before he noticed the two identical looks of disgust on his victims' faces, "Don't worry, I gave Leo and Tasha something _painless._ You two on the other hand…..Well, it might sting a little._"_

There was another moment of silence, where the traitor in black seemed simply fine with toying with his once older siblings, who seemed to be at a loss on what to say. One was teeming with unequivocal fury that _he _dare mention their names, and the other being so blindingly miserable because there was a reason to mention them.

"…..You killed Mr Davenport," Adam finally murmured, as opposed to the violent rage his sister was barley containing, his face was riddled with nothing but pain and sadness. "You killed our father."

There was a pause, where the spiky haired deserter turned around to look at something out of the two other bionics' view. There was a slight nod from the boy before he spun back around and, with reignited gusto, opened his mouth back up.

"Psshh," Chase scoffed, keeping his face as emotionless as always, par that condescending smirk he couldn't help but let dance across his lips, "They had it coming, you _all_ have it coming."

"But why? What did we ever-"

"No Adam, it's not worth it," Bree attempted to cut her brother off, clutching on to his arm, they'd been down this path before- all it did was lead them to another dead end.

"-What did we ever do to you?" He finished regardless of his sister's warning.

Instead of his usual silent icy smirk, Chase placed a black gloved hand on one of the lab benches, running his palm over it almost nostalgically, "What a fitting place this is, the place where it all started….. being the same place that it all ends for two little lost rats, trying to stay alive in the big bad world," he offered his once siblings a sympathetic look, he was mocking them again.

"Please, _Chasey_, please," Adam all but begged. There was a visible flash of emotion behind the youngest bionics' eyes, but it certainly wasn't anything friendly, more like determined, "W-we can work something out."

"It's too late for that, Adam," Bree offered her older brother a small smile, before she turned around to face the embodiment of evil who seemed to only be toying with them. She was ready.

The boy before them looked down, seemed to mutter something under his breath, before he looked back up and clapped his hands together.

"She's right. Time is a very valuable commodity I can't afford to lose at the moment. Enough of this," Chase raised a hand, causing the other two bionics to barely contain their flinches, the eldest even shouldering his younger sister behind him, like it would make a difference. They wanted to stay strong, until the very end.

All the intruder did was smirk, let out a callous laugh as he started a taunting count down, before, "Nighty night, Lab Rats."

He wasn't even looking at them when he said it, like they weren't even worth being in his sight when he shot them down.

"I thought you were our brother," was the last thing Bree managed to utter, before she could feel the blast. In the back of her mind, almost like a whisper she managed to catch one last parting comment:

"You'll see."

They had promised themselves they wouldn't scream.

* * *

The pain seemed to last for eternity, but thankfully their eternity didn't go on forever, because eventually it subsided. After the longest moment, Adam and Bree seemed to finally have the strength to open their eyes. All that surrounded them was a thick coat of nothingness. Well, besides for one thing.

Both bionics looked at each other and nodded, before they began wading forward through the murky haze surrounding them. They were both heading for the only exit from the blackness, the radiating light in front of them.

"Adam?"

"Yeah, Bree?"

"Do you," There was a hesitant pause, "Do you reckon this is it?"

"I dunno, all I know is that something smells _delicious_."

Bree allowed her first real laugh since…since before everything turned into the second half of a horror film; to bubble out from between her suddenly grinning lips.

"I'll race ya," she sped off, falling back into the familiar comfort her super speed brought her.

"No fair!" But never the less he ran after her.

* * *

Instead of walking off into some eternal paradise, like they'd been promised by the elder survivors, they opened their eyes and…blinked.

They were once again encased inside their capsules, vaguely aware of the familiar drone their happy, fully operative lab used to make. Maybe home was their place of eternal happiness -even if Bree was secretly hoping for Paris.

Slowly they opened their respective doors and stepped out, not a single sign of a fight lay before them. It all looked so picturesquely perfect in the utterly chaotic way the lab always used to be, even Mr Davenport's messily scrawled notes lay stuck to half-finished inventions and in hazardous piles around the lab. It was beautiful.

"Mr Davenport?" Bree couldn't believe it. If the notes were any sign…..well….suddenly feeling more elated then she had felt in years, Bree screamed out a louder, "Mr Davenp-"

"Oi!" The electronic voice of a certain pixilated home security system suddenly flittered around the room, cutting Bree off, "And a hush fell across the house of Eddy!"

"Eddy?" Adam breathed, it had been so long since either bionic had heard the annoyingly high pitched vocals of the little emoticon. Both siblings never realising how much they'd missed him.

"Eww, it's talking to me!" Came the reply, in what they now recognised as a faux disgusted tone, before, "Now Sunshine, shut your oversized yap. _Donnie's _still asleep. Like a normal person at _four a.m."_

"Four a-" But the female bionic was cut off by the worried tone behind her.

"Uh, Bree?" The girl in question spun around to face the only thing in the lab that felt off, a certain capsule in the middle…..a certain capsule, she know saw, that had a person inside of it.

"….Hideous, isn't it?" Eddy drawled, "All floppy hair and pink skin."

"Is that…." no, she refused to say _his_ name, "Is that who I think it is?"

She received a slow nod as her only reply. The entire mood of the room shifted, if only in Adam and Bree's minds. Maybe they were wrong, perhaps they had awoken into their own personal hell instead.

The boy in the capsule shifted.

* * *

**Summary:**

**Basically this is an AU with Adam and Bree going back in time after a year of being involved in a full out war against their younger brother. They've got a year's worth of memories of Chase being bad and doing heinous things, but the boy they're with now is still good. Also can they ever be the same again? They've gone through a war, they're completely different people now...**

****It's a whole lot of internal conflict, can they love a person they've seen become a monster? Someone who's done such terrible things and hurt them in so many different ways? It's not something you can forget, but is it something they can get passed? Can they ever go back to how things were before?  
****

******And there's also a whole lot of other questions like 'Why and how did this happen? Is it temporary or forever?' and also coming to terms with the situation as a whole.******

* * *

******Okay guys, so tell me what you think. This was all just an intro, but I'm not sure whether I should continue with this or...well not. I mean I'd like to, but if you guys don't think it's a good idea... *trails off*  
******

******Anyways, thank you for reading this far, you're all INCREDIBLE for that :)******

******Catch you next time, yeah? Bye!******


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi guys!  
**So it's been over a year, huh? Wow. You know when you get so caught up living in the present that you suddenly look back and go 'woah', well that just happened. I never thought when I disappeared that I would ever in a million years be gone for_ over_ a YEAR! It was always 'you'll write tomorrow; you'll update tomorrow' and I guess it took A LONG TIME for tomorrow to finally come.

**I'm SO sorry. I'm not even going to try to give you guys an excuse (if you're still around to read this, I wouldn't blame you if you weren't) just know that I'm REALLY sorry and I definitely intend to finish this (no matter how long it takes). Also (this counts for my one-shot collection too- which I WILL be updating again shortly) even though I wasn't updating it didn't mean (and doesn't mean) that I never read every single new review and got excited over new readers and follows and favourites and just BLOWN AWAY by the sheer support and enthusiasm and kindness you all have and shared with me :D**

And although it doesn't seem like it, every little thing pushed me one step closer to updating, gave me that little bit more drive to write that little bit more in that chapter.

**(I'm not even kidding, I would see a review or favourite or follow on my phone and I would SQUEAL with the biggest smile on my face thinking 'I can't believe people like my work!' then 'They are SO SWEET and INCREDIBLE' then 'Oh my gosh I need to update, these wonderful people are asking me to update- quick- you must go write now!' and then I would try to write and despite taking me a really REALLY long time, I finally got a chapter together for you all!)**

* * *

**I don't own lab rats.  
**

This chapter takes place straight after the introduction...and since it's been so long (once again, REALLY SORRY) I included the last line of the last chapter as a prompt.

**So Adam and Bree have been sent back to is around season 1-2 so early days, and it's an AU so it's not going to match up (especially now that the show has them at a bionic academy!) :)**

**Okay, I'm going to stop now, you're hear to read the story, not me rambling...  
ENJOY!**

* * *

_The boy in the capsule shifted._

* * *

"Get behind me," Adam barked, skidding away from the capsule like it was a volatile bomb, as he placed a secure arm in front of his sister, forcing her backwards and behind a lab desk.

The two bionics waited for any more signs of life, anything to prove that _he _was alive. Slowly, almost agonisingly slowly, Chase stretched inside his capsule and blearily opened his eyes. He gave a sweeping look around the lab from behind the glass of his door, before gently pushing it open and inelegantly stumbling out, rubbing sleep from his half-closed eyes.

He looked different, Adam noted, his hair wasn't as long or spiked, he wasn't holding himself with military perfect posture or moving with immaculate precision. Chase was idly wandering away from his capsule with little barefoot shuffles. He didn't look so muscular either, smaller and more vulnerable in appearance, just like…..no…..not like before.

The eldest bionic kept his arm over his sister, and a steady eye on their enemy, who was currently looking drowsily across at both his and Bree's capsules with an air of confusion.

_Why was he here? Did he follow them? What game was he playing with them now? Had he found a new way to toy with them? Why did he choose this? Did he know how much they yearned for this? Yearned for before?_ The onslaught of questions seemed endless.

Suddenly dark eyes snapped in their direction, he must of heard Bree's choked gasp once she saw how he looked, so different from the black clad, glove wearing nightmare creator of before. The costume and mask ensemble he wore now fit him well.

But, even though Chase might have thought hiding behind his old self would have worked, he had no idea what Adam and Bree had gone through to permanently brand the new him into their minds. The self-proclaimed King of Darkness. Chase couldn't pretend _that_ well, and he couldn't play off hope that didn't exist, that had burnt up a _long _time ago.

Instead of lunging forward in an attack, Chase instead blinked twice and shot them a charming little exasperated smile, looking almost relieved that he had located them.

'_He probably didn't want us to leave,_' Adam whispered into the back of his sister's mind, _''Want's to keep us where he can see us.'_

'_So he's playing innocent, let's see how long it takes for him to slip up,' _Bree replied.

"Why, hello there," oh, he was definitely good, Chase's voice sounded just like before, instantly forming two identical lumps in his sibling's throats. But they knew it had to be fake.

The youngest bionic took a step forward, "Now, usually people sleep at five a.m. but-"

"Get back," Adam growled, noting how his once younger brother had come too close, practically in attack distance if he wanted it to be.

"Wha-" The youngest bionic looked down at the two, furrowing his brows. He was taking in their defensive positions and skimming the lab, just to make it was intruder free.

Adam cut his question abruptly off with an almost hostile, "Move!"

Chase responded with a slight chuckle, raising his hands in the air in faux surrender as he back up, "Okay, okay," his smile grew larger, yet instead of turning into a smirk his siblings were prepared for, it remained almost sweet, "I surrender."

"I'm serious, back away now!"

The only response the defensive bionic received was a slight scoff and a lazy smile, "I'm going, I'm going- calm down. But Adam, Buddy, remember what we talked about? If you're going to start playing a game, you've got to warn me first, 'kay?"

With a final shake of his head and a quiet laugh, Chase spun around and began ambling around the lab, causing both teenagers on the ground to shuffle in an attempt to keep their foe always visible.

The eldest bionic kept an especially close eye on the boy, waiting for him to suddenly turn around and strike…..but he never did. All Chase did was flick through a couple of notes for what looked like one of Davenport's newer inventions, adding something at the bottom of the third sheet with a quick scribble, before turning to face them once more.

Adam braced himself, but instead of more pain, there was just a quizzical look from the brunette as he stretched once more and strolled calmly passed them towards the lift.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I can't imagine myself getting back to sleep now," he sounded so young, so innocuous with his casual words slung about so easily, "I'm heading upstairs for some early morning pancakes, care to join me?"

The youngest bionic raised an eyebrow to his two elder siblings, beckoning them with his hand, before adding an almost sly, "Don't worry, I'm cooking."

There was a deafening, impossibly awkward silence as the two elder Davenport's tried to work out how to proceed –play along? Or not…

"N-no, uh, thanks," Bree finally managed to drag out, noting that her older brother didn't look anywhere near prepared to say anything more than another 'back away' warning.

There was another quirk of a smile across Chase's lips, "Okay then…suit yourselves. Keep playing your game, maybe when I come back down you can explain it to me, yeah?" There was a sudden twinge of an unidentifiable emotion, before the brunette turned around.

And he actually left. Just pressed the button, paused for a moment, and sidled into the lift once the doors opened, "Last chance," came Chase's sing song voice as he made eye contact for the final time before the doors slid closed and he was gone.

"Do you think he can still hear us?" Bree barely whispered over a breath.

"Better not risk it," and the two turned to silently converse in their head, a trick they had discovered almost a month after joining the official rebellion against their younger brother and his army.

'_What the heck is going on?' _Bree emphasised with a long look.

'_I don't know….' _Finally Adam lowered the arm he had been using to shelter and guard his sister from the lethal King, _'…..But it was definitely a low, dirty move.'_

'_He doesn't fight fair anymore…remember?'_

Adam bit his lip and nodded, before changing their silent, telepathic subject, _'Where do you think we are?'_

'_No idea,' _Bree gave an uneasy shrug, '_Maybe he knocked us out and took us to a fake lab, put us under a simulation or we're_ actually _dead and this is our punishment for-'_

'_This wasn't our fault, Bree, it was all _him._'_

'_I know…Just….' _She sighed, before allowing a small smile to grace her features as she assessed the lab once more, _'Everything looks so perfect, so right.'_

'_Well he does have a perfect memor-'_

The two were cut off by Eddy, "Okay, usually I try to act like you don't exist, it just makes my life more enjoyable….. Because I don't like you…But you're acting even weirder than usual."

The two bionics shared a look, "What do you mean?" they replied in sync.

The emoticon seemed to consider his next words, "…Did that soccer ball hit you harder than we thought, Rat?"

Both bionics flinched, Chase had enjoyed calling them his 'Little Lab Rats'. No, don't think about that, focus on the current situation. Living in the past only caused unnecessary pain and attachment to the impossible. Wait…Bree shook her head and raised a cautionary hand to her head, abruptly feeling a vague throb she didn't remember from before, suddenly she brushed her fingers across a bump just after her hairline.

"What?" She whispered.

Adam immediately jumped to inspect it.

"Okay then…..I know Dumbo over here didn't mean to kick it_ that_ hard, but I think it made you lose a few too many brain cells, not like you had any to spare or anything," Eddy chuckled antagonistically. But the two paid no mind.

"When did this happen?" Adam demanded in a tone that made the emoticon visibly raise a metaphorical eyebrow.

"I dunno, yesterday maybe?" Came the sarcastic reply.

No, that couldn't be possible, both siblings remembered the incident well, and it had happened just over a year ago. Almost a month before…a month before things started going downhill fast. It was impossible, but there was the proof on Bree's head.

"_Adam, I need you to look at me," _Bree suddenly clutched at her brother's arm, panicked.

"_What?"_

"_Look. At. Me," _and look he did, at first to amuse his sister, then in the same type of frenzied state as she appeared to be in, as he took in her round cheeks, clean skin and long hair. No dark circles from lack of sleep, no chapped lips or bump in aid of a previously broken, and never properly healed, nose.

The middle bionic was doing the exact same thing to her older brother, studying him, taking in the missing burn marks on his upper arm, his hands- the ones that were supposed to be stained with dirt and grime looking cleaner than Bree had seen them in half a year- his more rounded face, not hollow from too little food and too much exertion. It was like they'd stepped back to the beginning.

Had they really been so consumed taking in the perfection of the setting, and the difference in their…third room inhabitant…that they forgot to survey themselves?

Everything just kept on raising even more questions.

"_My nose- your burns,"_ the female delicately touched the bridge of her nose, perfectly aligned and without a bump.

"_I know,"_ he too, faintly traced the now clean skin he'd grown accustomed to seeing riddled with unsightly burns and scarring.

"Adam," Bree didn't even try to contain it to a thought, "look at my hair, even my nails" she shoved her well-manicured purple fingers under his nose.

"Anyone could have painted that…or fixed your nose, or given you extensions, or covered my burns- isn't that what make up does?" Adam didn't want to believe what his little sister was suggesting.

"No. Look around, at us, at the room," the two barely had a chance to survey the area and share another look before the lift doors opened once more, quickly Bree whispered, "Adam, not even a simulation could get everything this perfect."

"Okay, so I know you guys wanted to keep playing, but I made a little extra and decided 'hey, why not be nice and share?'…..so here," Chase rambled as he strolled back into the lab, a pile of pancakes and three sets of cutlery in his hands, "I hope you're hungry."

He took in his older brother and sister staring at each other like the end of the world had just been scheduled, "…Or not?"

* * *

Something was happening, they could tell, it was all too vivid for it to be a dream, too perfectly imperfect for a simulation, and certainly if they were blessed with any afterlife, Chase wouldn't be there.

So what was it?

"_Maybe this is a dream," _Adam hummed.

"_I don't think either of us would be able to remember this all well enough for this to be a dream."_

The eldest bionic took in the smell of the lab and heard the gentle, almost maternal whir of the computer. Every sense presented him with a new feeling of safety and security. _"Whatever it is then, I don't want to leave- maybe get _someone _to leave, but…without that major flaw, this is actually pretty good. Great, really."_

"_Careful, it won't be too long until whatever this is turns into a nightmare…..they always do," _Bree sent a steady gaze at the boy dutifully munching on his breakfast, "_Especially with_ _a certain_ traitor_ involved."_

* * *

Leo, as it happened, was the one to finally convince them that this wasn't all some simulation, or at least show them that they were willing enough to believe in that lie.

When they had seen the boy again, tiptoeing through the lift doors to see if his bionic siblings were awake yet, they had immediately dragged him into a Bionic Tag Team hug. Adam and Bree were so elated to see his face again –even if the elder bionics were still sure something just _had _to be amiss.

Despite their lack of super hearing, they could pick up his heartbeat, feel the air he was inhaling and exhaling- feel the warm beneath his skin as blood pumped freely through his veins. Leo was not a robot or an illusion, Leo was human and real, alive and in their arms. Safe. Just like what they'd been dreaming of for the longest time.

Eventually the only Dooley shot them both odd looks and awkwardly patted their backs, before turning away from their too big smiles. Bree bit her lip.

"Okay, okay," he'd pushed them off after a while, "A whole seven hours without the L-Do can leave some with withdrawal, I get it, but….ooooh, pancakes," Leo trailed off distractedly, grinning coyly as he skipped over to Chase.

The two had refused his food, not having the right equipment with them to test whether or not it had been poisoned or drugged. Almost by instinct, Bree had dashed over and placed a hand on Leo's shoulder, followed by Adam working to use his body as a shield between Leo and any potential attacks Chase was about to send their way. Just in case.

"Uh guys? You're weirdness is getting in the way of my pancakes- so move," Leo brushed them off, shooting them a backwards glance as he accepted the silent food offering from his older step-brother.

"Leo-"But Bree stopped, noticing that the boy was already slicing into his breakfast.

The two Resistance trained super-humans held their breath while their human brother took a piece of pancake and swallowed it. They both wanted to destroy the food, Adam even tempted to use his accelerated heat vision on the lot of it, but that would risk something ricocheting off and hitting the one they wanted to protect.

"Oh wow," Leo sounded surprised, causing Adam and Bree to prepare to treat the boy for any poison he may just have ingested, "These are…wow. Why haven't I gotten you to make me breakfast before?" The youngest demanded, leaning across to playfully slap his brother's arm.

Both siblings immediately relaxed.

Chase chuckled, "I'm glad somebody likes them," before he turned to them, "You sure you don't want any- they're not poisonous, I _promise,_" he winked.

* * *

So in the end, Bree and Adam stood rigidly by Leo, watching him eat the pancakes while pretending to look elsewhere when he stuck his head over his shoulder to shoot them another 'look'. Call it natural instincts, a feeling in the pit of their stomachs, a self-imposed habit…But after so long -no matter what situation they were in- Chase could not be trusted.

The female bionic began slowly playing with her hair, feeling the weight of something she felt so accustomed going without. Resistance regulations stated that hair could be no longer than ear length, as their enemies fought dirty and were not above clutching on to ponytails or perfectly styled curls and using them to their advantage, be it to capture, hurt or even…..even in one fallen comrade's case…..choke.

"_Not a dream, not a simulation, maybe he wants us to think we imagined it all up- lull us into a false sense of security before…" _Bree continued her musings, unaware that her elder brother's head had snapped up.

The silence in the room was broken by Adam sniggering, causing three questioning pairs of eyes glancing his way.

"You know what we haven't thought of? What if it _is_ all real, what about that?"

"Huh?" Leo and Chase both looked just as bemused as the other.

But Bree knew what her brother was chuckling about, "Time travel?"

"Sure, why not? What else fits better," he began to laugh even harder until he was doubled over in hysterics. Bree slowly beginning to smile as she entertained the idea in her mind, even giggling quietly to herself at the mere thought of Adam's words ringing true.

"There is definitely something wrong those two," Leo's voice could be heard murmuring to Chase.

The two seemed to be chuckling uneasily at the absurdity of the situation, the pancake maker agreed, "You've got no idea. Sometimes…..I don't even know…if anyone asks, we're not related."

Adam laughed even harder once he heard that, for once meeting the other male Davenport's gaze, "You've got that right!"

That sent a sobering wave through the room, silencing everyone.

"Awkward," Eddy finally chimed.

Leo broke it by letting out an almost questioning laugh, before noticing the sombre looks upon both Adam and Bree's face. Chase seemed to notice it to, looking to Bree for a moment, like he was waiting for her to say something, before standing up to collect his half-finished plate and push in his chair. He glanced at his watch before returning his gaze to his plate.

"Well, that's enough…_weirdness_ for one morning- I'll be with Mr Davenport if anyone needs me."

"Bye," Adam waved cheerfully, not removing his eyes from the boy's back until he had left the lab.

"Okay, what did I miss?" Leo finally chimed, looking around for anything that indicated there had been a fight, "Did something happen last night?"

"Oh, you've got no idea," both remaining bionics replied simultaneously.

* * *

**How'd you find it? I hope I haven't gotten rusty! (Then again, please forgive me if I am!) Did you like it, hate it, think nothing of it? Gave up on the story because I was gone for so long? (which I totally understand if you did). Regardless, thank you for reading it this far though- It means a lot :)  
**

**The next chapter will have Tasha and Donald, involve more of the plot, and, Bree and Adam thinking back on 'Evil Chase'. Hopefully I will have it up soon (and by soon I mean end of the week AT THE LATEST!)**

**This was still more of an establishing chapter, setting up Adam and Bree initially in the past (whether or not they actually believe they are in the past, though at the end they are entertaining the idea).  
****(Ooh! Before I forget, could somebody please tell me how to spell Eddy/Eddie! I feel like I've asked this before but whenever I check I get both 'Eddy' and 'Eddie' as answers.)**

**Character Explanation Time ***_insert catchy jingle here*****_****(Well it's more of a comment instead of an explanation, really.)****

**So I am SERIOUSLY excited to explore **Adam** and **Bree** in this story, compared to how they were in the initial show, because they act differently here, ESPECIALLY **Adam** (who acts and talks differently and is A LOT more mature) due to living through a war and being forced to grow up. So **Adam** and **Bree** act differently because of that and **Chase** is mainly just confused by their OOC behaviour compared to how they usually act. **Leo** is also confused but hey, pancakes! He just shakes it off as it being a weird sibling or bionic thing and doesn't really think that much about their greeting and odd behaviour.**

**THANK YOU for reading this, I mean really, just...Thank you. Both old readers who have been around for a while, and, new readers who just saw the story when it appeared today, you are all AMAZING! I just cannot even begin to articulate how BRILLIANT you all are. New readers for giving me a chance by reading this to the end (whether or not you liked it is TOTALLY your opinion, which I respect either way) and old readers for reading this after such an inexcusable amount of time being absent. **

**I promise that I'll update again soon :)**

**Catch you next time, yeah? Bye! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Can I just say...OH MY GOSH 23 reviews!? That's...WOW...thank you sooo much :) I was smiling all week. I had trouble imagining that many people would really read this after such a long gap between updates, but NOPE, you guys are just that AMAZING! All the reviews and favourites and follows and reads were just incredible to see! So THANK YOU! :) (Ahhh, look at all of these exclamation points! That's you guys making me so happy!)**

* * *

**I don't own Lab Rats...or James Bond.  
**

**This chapter is I think the only one (I can remember) without any line breaks (which for me is incredibly odd considering I generally use them ALL the time). So that should be interesting, especially since it jumps into the recent past for a bit.**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh and THANK YOU for telling me how to spell Eddy! I'd been double guessing myself all over the place, so it was great to know the definite way :D**

* * *

It had been 27 hours and fourteen minutes since they stepped out of their capsules. Both Adam and Bree felt like they had spent the past day and a bit stuck in a foggy type of neutral they couldn't quite shake. Just one step away from it all feeling real. It was maddening.

They felt like actors, or at least well-rehearsed liars, returning to a role they had long since forgotten how to play. Every move they made was cautiously executed, as if the two were worried they would misstep and the actor would shine through more than the character.

They were characters now, weren't they?

The Bree and Adam everybody wanted weren't military trained, Resistance allied soldiers; but the two bionics who awoke in their capsules were. The 'Bree' and 'Adam' Leo was familiar with were still just teenagers.

At first they it was obvious -they were being obvious- but as soon as they emerged from the lab, both bionics decided that for the moment, they couldn't bring themselves to care enough to stop gaping. The house was intact, their surroundings more clear and welcoming, _real_, than even their most vivid dreams had made them.

Tasha was there too, pouring herself a juice after her early morning yoga class. She had offered them a small smile of acknowledgment, like she was greeting them after a single night apart, not 365 of them. To Tasha's credit, she had tried not to be too taken aback when she was pulled into a tight hug by the two. She was more accepting of the sign of affection than Leo had been before, but also more worried.

"Are you two okay?" Tasha had breathed, pulling them back to inspect their faces for any signs of pain or injury, in such a heartbreakingly familiar way.

"Bree, Honey, what's wrong?" The woman had noticed the tears pricking at the corner of her step-daughter's eyes. Bree's response had been a small smile, an attempt at a laugh and to fall back into another hug with her mother figure.

Tasha clutched her back, and bitten her lip in concern, shooting Adam a calculating look as she tried to deduce his likelihood of bursting into tears. But Tasha, no matter how much they had missed her, wasn't the one their tears were saved for.

"Mr Davenport?" Bree finally remembered questioning, barely louder than a wavering whisper. Both bionics had held their breaths, hoping, but ready for a negative response.

"Sorry honey, you just missed him." Tasha had frowned, before they could see her blinking in concern. Obviously two bionic teenagers before her had let their faces slip behind their automatic protective mask of indifference far too quickly. It wiped their faces void of any emotion, and as Tasha had proven, even the little tells only a mother could pick up on.

"Missed him..." Bree had shaken her head minutely. "What do you mean?"

The woman had paused, thinking back on how Donald had definitely said goodbye to the bionics last night, at least that's what he had told over his suitcase as he made her pick between fourteen practically identical ties for the most 'I don't know, the most professional…no, the most flattering –oh who am I kidding, they'd all look fantastic below this money maker' look. Before she could formulate an answer, however, the door swung open to reveal a familiar figure.

"You're too late," hanging off the door Chase had responded for her, which caused his two siblings to recoil back. "…Mr Davenport has an overnight conference, remember?"

The stiffness in the elder bionics' shoulders had subsided minutely, and, the slight intake of breath they had taken in to gasp had been slowly released. A conference, of course.

"Oh, darn," Bree had snapped her fingers with a fake smile too obvious to make the last ten seconds of silent staring and computing be dismissed without an explanation.

Adam recalled remaining silent beside his sister. Unlike her, he had to bite his cheek to stop himself from barking out another warning, and actively focus on stopping his body from falling into a natural attack stance. Chase had shot both Adam and Bree and indecipherable look. Finally the younger boy had turned his head to the side, "You were saying, Leo?"

They were out of touch with who they were expected to be; that was clear. Their behaviour was seen as odd, even strange enough to cause awkward silences and obvious subject changes.

Both bionics remembered watching him, Chase, and took in the subtle smiles and convert glances he kept sending around the room. Had he'd been proud to have achieved such perfection in a recreation, or, was he just in a good mood?

"_Happy to be surrounded by his _family_ I bet," _Bree'd huffed.

"_Don't." _Adam had warned, "_He's not….don't even joke about that."_

Bowing her head for a moment, the two remembered refocusing to see just how close the King of Darkness was to Leo. The two younger males were bumping shoulders, elbowing each other and laughing, wrapped up in the hushed conversation they were having by the kitchen island that Tasha appeared to be pointedly ignoring in favour for her juice.

It looked so normal, so casual, so _not real._ Once again they had felt the familiar urge to go on the defense. Adam had wanted to run across and wrench the two apart, whilst Bree wanted to jog Leo away to safety. Chase_ hated_ Leo, had killed him before their eyes –listened to him beg and….No, the past cannot be undone, don't think about it.

So why had he been sitting there? Looking so engrossed in a conversation with the boy he was scheduled to destroy in a little over a month.

The two had shuffled absentmindedly closer to the older siblings, who had moved to (and were attempting casual poses by) the dining room table. "It's like a thousand tiny eyes just boring into our backs, yeah?" Adam and Bree had deciphered Leo's words.

Chase had nodded, chuckling slightly, "Shhh," he raised a finger to his lips, "They think they're being covert."

The only Dooley only rolled his eyes and turned on his heels to face his eldest brother and only sister, "Okay guys, you can stop with the creepy staring now."

Adam and Bree had blinked simultaneously, before turning to face one another.

"_Abort?" _Adam remembered suggesting.

''_Better just play along; 'see how it pans out," _Bree responded, having taken care to project her thoughtful tone into her older brother's mind.

The two had nodded fractionally to one another, taking identically deep breaths as they turned back around to face the two boys before them.

"Oooh, we're busted, Adam," she had tried to turn it into a joke, allowing some artificial laughter to bubble out for authenticity.

"Oh no!" Adam copied her tone, thinking back to how he would have reacted before, "Quick, Bree, hide!" he ducked behind the couch, grabbing his sister's arm and dragging her down with him.

After a moment of nothing, Leo's dumbfounded voice broke the silence, "…Are they?"

"Yeah, I know, they're just playing some weird game -ignore them," Came the crisp response from Chase, even if he spoke it with a slight undertone of both concern and unsureness.

"So anyways….I was all like, 'dude, you can't just _do_ that!' and he just went, 'oh yeah, and?'….."The boys were walking away, so eventually Leo's words were lost.

They had resurfaced to find Tasha holding her glass of orange juice, blatantly staring at them while gnawing on her lower lip. If emotions could be felt, she was dripping with concern. But where Tasha hadn't known, Leo didn't understand and Chase….Well he had done his best to distance himself from them, only shooting them indecipherable glances when he acknowledged their eyes on his back…Mr Davenport would know.

After a silent discussion:

"_Should we tell Mr Davenport?_ Adam had broached the topic.

"_I'm not sure…."_

_"He'll be able to tell that something is up anyway. He could help."_

_"I don't think it would be that simple. We should proceed with caution then."_

_"So we'll tell him?" _

_"No." _Bree bit her lip. Not 100% convinced that that was the best idea. There were too many factors to consider, like whether or not Mr Davenport would call them crazy, or spontaneously combust or trigger some alarm that would alert _him_ to the fact that they were fully aware of who they were. "_Why don't we just play it by ear?"_

"_How do you suggest we do that?"_

"_You said it yourself, what if this is time travel?" _Adam had picked up on that hopeful note, the one that he tried to pretend he also didn't possess. The silent 'what if this is our second chance' hung heavily above their heads.

"…_What if it's not?"_

"_Look at my hair, your skin, my _nose. _Those kind of things don't just happen."_

"_Sorry for being cautious." _Which was loosely translated to 'sorry for not wanting to get our hopes up'.

"_Look, either way this is all an awful lot of effort for someone to go through to. The most logical solution would be to just play along."_

"_Play along?"_

"_Think about it, Adam, if it's time travel we're not at risk of giving Leo a heart attack, even if we break everything down Barney-style for him. If it's a simulation, or a trick, maybe if we play along we can postpone what's about to happen." _It would also be…good…Bree supposed, good to only have to focus on playing herself, and not any wars for the time being. _"I just don't want to rush into this and make a mistake. We both know how costly those can be."_

The two bionics took a moment to remove their heads from the past and get back to the issue at hand.

"…_I trust you."_

"_Thank you."_

The two bionics decided to prepare for Mr Davenport's arrival, and, they supposed, the foreseeable future. This basically involved the two soldiers staying down in the lab adjusting to old skin. They spent time rearranging younger faces into expressions once so effortlessly pulled that were now unfamiliar snippets of long buried memories. It was all unsuspectingly challenging.

_He_ had initially been downstairs, obviously knowing their luck, but as soon as he saw them he had muttered something about 'stupid long games' and 'I'll leave you to it' before taking the very same lift they went down in back up to presumably find Leo. He was safe for now, they had decided, Chase seemed to be talking to the only Dooley a lot, collecting intel probably. Bree was also prepared, ready to leave the lab as soon as any signs of danger appeared, to whisk both Leo and Tasha away to safety. It was risky, but they needed to be alone for this. This being the exact same reason why Eddy was long removed after a few clicks and lines of coding from Bree's newly tech-savvy hands on the first day they were awake. His constant questions were grating and his subtle, yet growing suspicion was not something they wanted to deal with.

After the gnawing fear that something would happen to their step-brother was washed away with self-comforting and over explanations, they returned to their preparation. This was still a mission, they decided, they still needed to prepare for it- even if it meant preparing to play themselves.

They were left probably half an hour's grace to rehearse before Mr Davenport arrived home and it would be too unusual for them not to go upstairs and welcome the man home. _He _would definitely come to check on them again if they spent too long. But that was a thought best not dwelled upon.

After a silent, mutual agreement, they both split off to try to channel the 'them' that wouldn't make Leo crinkle his eyebrows in confusion and suspicious when he so much as looked at them.

Bree sat in the corner with her phone on her knee and her hands trying to figure out what to do with her suddenly long hair.

Adam tried to remember how to uninstall the filter that he had been using to block out all of the 'irrelevant' and 'unimportant' thoughts he had had from dribbling out during war time. As counterproductive as it felt, it was an important measure to implement to lessen any suspicion raised.

"Hey did you see that?" He practiced to himself in the corner by one of the control boards, "I didn't know couches had….no….uhh….So the sky's looking pretty blue today. That's a thing."

There was a slow, sarcastic clap in the corner from his sister. "Well done, you had me completely fooled."

He tried again, only to have his tongue twist and his brain unable to form a cohesive sentence for his mouth to spew. Adam ended up growling in frustration. A simple action he couldn't stop almost catching himself over. But no, he wasn't back at base trying to learn a new formation, he was just trying to talk like he used to.

Adam had spent the longest time not permitted himself to show any external, negative emotions in front of his comrades. He had hidden his frustration and anger from his team, had buried his worry and tried to bottle up his sadness. His thoughts were his to do with what he liked, he could curse the enemy for thwarting their attacks once again, he could lament over the loss of yet another fallen comrade- but in front of his team Adam offered a blank mask. A mask that could wash away their concerns, a mask that could comfort them with its apathy, a mask that gave them hope- because it showed that Adam Davenport was okay; he had everything under control. Away from his team he was a different story, he would yell, he would cry, he would _beg. _Nobody there would have hope to lose. He had slipped, many times, usually in matters dealing with his….with Chase…but for once he didn't need to lay awake later beating himself up about it.

He allowed himself the priceless luxury of allowing his blank mask to slip once more. He growled again and smiled ruefully.

Adam had heard the expression that 'you're not your past' or how you and your past self were two different people, but this was ridiculous. How could it be so hard to slip back into the seemingly thoughtless ramble he had never had in short supply before.

Bree glanced up from the device she had been toying with, "Look, don't be too hard on yourself, these things take time. Just take little steps."

He nodded once and straightened his back.

"You've got this,"she added reassuringly.

"Hello, I'm Adam Davenport." He tried, but his voice was too harsh, too biting. Bree shook her head at him. "Adam Davenport here!" Now it was forced, too unnatural, he received a thumbs down and tried once more. "Adam, my name is Adam."

"Who knew saying your own name could be so challenging," Bree hummed, "Try a fraction faster, and perhaps at a slightly higher pitch- remember, youthful and cheerful."

"Davenport, Adam Davenport," he tilted his head and smirked.

"Great," Bree smiled, offering her brother a small clap, "…But I'm fairly certain it's a bit of a stretch for you to suddenly know James Bond overnight."

"I'm hardly sure it would be unheard of for me to have known such a famous introduction."

"If you're sure," Bree shrugged, not willing to admit that she couldn't quite remember the finer details of their lives before and to what her brother may have been exposed to. She turned back to the phone she had been awkwardly tapping away at. It felt like forever since she had bothered to use one. "Adam?"

"Hmm?" He hummed from beside the mirror he was flashing variations of a goofy smile in.

"….Do you remember my phone password?"

Adam shook his head, never taking his eyes off his grinning reflection, "Sorry."

Bree bit her lip and placed the phone next to the charger she had located it by, "Doesn't matter," she shrugged, "If worse comes to worst I'm sure I can figure it out later."

"It never left your pocket before," came the slow reply. "That I know for sure."

"Yeah, and you'd never heard of James Bond." She quipped before standing up and squaring her shoulder, "Come on, trivial idiosyncrasies aside, we've been putting this off long enough."

There was muffled shouting upstairs, a welcoming, Mr Davenport was home.

Adam nodded and took a deep, calming breath.

"Remember, they don't suspect anything unless we make them. We've already got the upperhand," Bree hummed, more to reassure herself than to her brother. "Now come on…we've got to make sure Leo's alright." They got to see Mr Davenport remained another unspoken reason.

Actors don't need to understand or emulate the characters they play 100%, they just need to smile on cue (at least that was what the two told themselves when they took the lift upstairs, playing mere caricatures of who they once were).

As the lift rose the sounds of above slowly became clearly, voices could be heard mixing. Leo chattering away about some Pig Zombie movie, Tasha yelling at him to get off the couch arm while asking her husband how his trip was. _He _was there too, giving Mr Davenport a rundown of something that made him fill his voice with pride and self-assurance; a combination the two were all too familiar with. Then Mr Davenport had muttered something and their knees almost buckled.

Bree and Adam shot each other a quick look. It was different, somehow. They'd never said it before, or ever really acted like Mr Davenport was anything more than the person who'd stop them doing fun things, made them run what they now realised were invaluable training exercises, and, they occasionally poked fun at. But after a little over three quarters of a year without him, with the weight of his death falling heavily on their consciences, hearing the voice of the man they'd always taken for granted of always being there was the final piece that made this whole picture feel like home.

"Ready?" Adam whispered.

"Uh huh," Bree swallowed and nodded, before rearranging her face into a look of indifference as the lift stopped its ascent and the doors slid open.

* * *

**So...What did you guys think? Personally not my favourite by far. There were so many different places I wanted to take this chapter but I just couldn't get it there...which was a little disappointing for me, but HOPEFULLY you all enjoyed it (totally understandable if you didn't, it wasn't my finest work). **

**It was very Adam and Bree centric, but DON'T WORRY, all the other characters will be included a lot more in upcoming chapters (I've got it all planned out). Donald will appear in the next chapter too, I'm just trying to work out how to do it, as in, should they be like they were with Tasha (hugs and tears), or play it off cool (and either fail miserable or succeed)...decisions, decisions.**

Oh, I feel like I keep writing about how bad Chase is, but why is only vaguely mentioned or implied, so what do you guys think of a couple flashbacks?

* * *

**_Character Explanation Time_ ***insert super fantastic jingle here that will BLOW YOUR MIND BY ITS EPICNESS (too far?)*

**Okay so** Adam **and **Bree **still aren't 100% sold at the start on the whole time travel thing, but have decided that the best course of action would be to go with the flow until it's proven otherwise. The problem with this, however, is that they've lived through all of these horrible things in the space of a year and the them they were before are harder to be than they anticipated (ergo the practicing). I also like to think that **Adam** became a lot more knowledgeable about things in more than just an intuitive sense (if that makes sense) and the world stopped being sunshine and rainbows so he had to do A LOT of growing up (which is pretty darn sad :/). **Bree **would've grown a bit more cynical, but out of the two of them, would find it easier to slip back into being 'Bree'. Her phone, however, during a war was not needed in the slightest- therefore a simple thing like her password was completely forgotten.**

Tasha** was also a little worried about **Adam** and **Bree**, and she can tell something is wrong, but hasn't known them long enough to be able to pinpoint exactly what it is. **Leo** is the same, but unlike **Tasha** who sees a real problem, **Leo** just sort of sees it as his older step siblings being weird and confusing, but nothing major. **

Chase** can also tell something is up, and after that whole 'you're right about not being my brother' thing, he's giving **Adam** and **Bree** space because he's  
a. probably a bit hurt, that wasn't very nice, not like he's actually going to admit that though.  
b. leaving them to do their own thing.  
c. is trying to figure out what is up with them.**

* * *

**So thank you all so VERY much for reading. You are all WONDERFUL, INCREDIBLE people :) I cannot get over how AMAZING you all are, seriously, I just CAN'T. I hope you all have GREAT days (or good night's sleep, depending on when you're reading this) :D**

**I'll try to update in another week :)  
**

**Catch ya next time, yeah? Bye!**


End file.
